The present invention is of a method and a system for the management of communication sessions for computer network-based telephone communication, and in particular for the identification of packets containing audio and/or video data, for the storage of these packets, and for the reconstruction of selected communication sessions for audio and/or video display as needed.
The integration of the computer into office communication systems has enabled many functions previously performed by separate devices to be combined into a single management system operated through a computer. For example, computer-based voice logging systems enable a computer to receive voice communication through a hardware connection to the regular telephony network, to record either a conversation, in which at least two parties converse, or a message from at least one party to one or more parties, and to replay these recorded conversations or messages upon request. These voice logging systems can replace mechanical telephone answering machines.
The computer logging systems have many advantages over the mechanical answering machines. For example, the voice messages can be stored in a computer-based storage medium, such as a DAT cassette, which has a greater storage capacity than regular audio cassettes. Furthermore, the stored voice messages can be organized in a database, such that the messages can retrieved according to time, date, channel, dialed number or caller identification, for example. Such organization is not possible with a mechanical telephone answering machine. Thus, computer logging systems for voice messages have many advantages over mechanical answering machines.
Unfortunately, currently available computer logging systems have the disadvantage of being unable to record telephone communication sessions, whether conversations or messages, for voice communication being performed through a LAN (local area network) or a WAN (wide area network). Although these logging systems can play back voice messages to a remote user through a LAN, for example, they cannot record such a message if it is transmitted by a LAN-based telephone. Such LAN and WAN based telephone communication has become more popular recently, since it enables telephone communication to be performed between various parties at physically separated sites without paying for local regular telephony network services, thereby saving money.
Furthermore, LAN and WAN based telephone communication also facilitates the transmission of video as well as audio information. Video information certainly cannot be recorded by currently available computer logging systems. Thus, the inability of computer logging systems to record telephone communication sessions for telephone communication being performed through a LAN or a WAN, including both video and audio data, is a significant disadvantage of these systems.
There is therefore a need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a system and a method for recording telephone communication sessions performed over a computer network such as a LAN or a WAN, which would record both audio and video information, organize such information, and then display such information upon request.